The Alcoholic Rehabilitation Program is aimed at the rehabilitation of poverty level alcoholics. Rehabilitation includes: physical, nutritional, psychological, sociological. No other local Agency works with this group. The purpose of the project is to locate poverty alcoholics through the AA, Neighborhood Service Center System, City Courts, District Courts, Welfare and Family Court and to provide for them rehabilitation services through intensive care in our Halfway House and Medications for physical disorders. It is anticipated during the next (12) twelve months that 1200 cases will be opened with 20 percent of these being rehabilitated for a six month period or better. The program includes: intake, rehabilitation, job placement and follow-up. The experience in the operation of this project will bring about the developments of new methods and procedures for rehabilitating poverty alcoholics. Included in this proposal is a coordination between the East Baton Rouge Parish Coroner's Office and the Alcoholic Rehabilitation Program.